Shades of Episode 19
by RMK1983
Summary: A few scenes surrounding episode 19. The focus is on Gibbs/Jack.


**This is a scene I wrote a while ago to go with my other fic. It just never seemed to fit with the storyline. I retooled it a bit to be a postscript to episode 19. **

**A scene where Jack tells Gibbs about Faith is probably forthcoming. It will probably be a follow up to the Christmas episode. **

"Just stay home, Jack. Get some rest." Leon's advice was intended to be comforting, but the idea of being home alone with her own thoughts made Jack shiver.

"I'm not at home. I'm at Gibbs'. My apartment just felt too empty. I couldn't get out of my own head."

Hanging up the phone, Jack went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Gibbs following and sitting beside her. She had shown up on his doorstep, late into the evening. Her discussion with Faith had gone poorly. She hoped the Faith would reach out, that they could build some type of friendship. She couldn't stand the thought of her baby girl resenting her, feeling abandoned when nothing could be further from the truth.

What drove her to Gibbs' house, she wasn't sure. She was home, pacing and blaming herself, then the next thing she knew, she had been on Gibbs' doorstep. He took one look at her tear stained face and had pulled her into a hug. She had cried in his arms until she couldn't possibly cry any more. Once she had dried out, Gibbs had retreated to the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee. Leon had called just as Jack was starting to feel put together again.

"How do you feel?" Gibbs asked, handing her a mug.

Jack shrugged. "Vulnerable, exposed. I'm not her mother, but she's still my baby. I thought I could love her from a distance, but I don't think I can."

Gibbs laid a gentle hand on hers laying on the cushion between them. "What's done is done. Give her some time; give yourself some time. You'll feel steady again before you know it. However I can help you get your feet back under you, you just ask."

Jack looked at him a little sheepishly. "Will you just…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry if it's inappropriate, but could you just hold me for a while?"

Gibbs silently reached out and pulled her to him. "Not inappropriate," he whispered into her hair. "I told you, whatever you need." He shifted so that he was laying lengthwise on the couch with her next to him. " You rest and I'll keep you safe."

Jack shifted so she was comfortable, resting her head on his chest. For the first time since all the drama began, she felt herself relax. Warmed by the flames dancing in the fireplace and the steady arms around her, she drifted off to sleep.

Vance knocked quietly at the door, but cracked it open before there was any answer. He saw the glow from the fireplace, so he headed into the living room. He was surprised to see his two senior agents laying together on one side of the couch. Gibbs was stretched out and Jack was tucked up between him and the back of the couch, fast asleep with her head on his chest and her arm flopped over his stomach.

Gibbs lifted his head in acknowledgement. "Watcha need Leon?"

Vance shook his head and responded quietly. "I just wanted to stop by and see how she was."

Gibbs leaned his head in her direction. "She was pretty shaken, but better now I think."

Vance raised an eyebrow. "What's the Marine Corps code for cuddling coworkers?"

His answer was a slightly embarrassed half-smile. "No Marine Corps code, but a personal one. When someone you care about asks you to hold them, you should."

"I care about Jack too, but I doubt we would ever be laid out like that."

Gibbs shrugged as best he could, "Your loss Leon."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Vance chuckled. "I can't help but think about Jack's first day at work. You wouldn't even shake her hand. When I asked her to come here, I was hoping you would work well together. I didn't anticipate this level of closeness. What would you have said that day if you could see yourself now."

"You are reading too much into it. She's had a hard couple of days. She just needed a lookout so she could rest."

Vance stood and made his way to the door. "Take care of her Gibbs. If you can convince her to take tomorrow off, do. Stay with her if necessary."

"Leon." Gibbs' voice made him stop and turn around.

"Thanks. For bringing her here."


End file.
